When Butterflies Fly Too High
by xXKatie109Xx
Summary: What happens to everyone after the 3 year time skip? What's This? Sakura's Hiding more than she can handle. Like her hatred for Team 7. Is everything what it seems to be? Finished and edited.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Changes.

It was 2:00Am in the morning and our favorite pink haired ninja walked down the streets. Her hair was growing back now and she held it in a high ponytail.

She was walking along the bridge where team 7 used to meet. Kakashi's dead. Naruto is on a 3 year long training session with that asshole prevert.

And Sasuke.. . .. . . was declared a S-ranked criminal this morning. She had gotten over him. But it still was not enough. Everyone hated him. Including her.

She had been under Tsunade's training for 2 whole years. The fastest any one has ever seen. She was 15. Strong Independent Beautiful Smart and Anti-Social.

No one would have ever thought the Sakura Harunowould except a solo-mission over the team mission. No one ever thought she would kick Tsunade's ass either.

No one ever thought she would use blood red nail polish over pink. No one ever thought she would wear black. No one ever thought a girl like her could become HEAD CAPTAIN OF THE ANBU'S. No one ever thought she would hate Sasuke. And no one ever thought she would have a bloodline either.

But they were wrong. WEAK WORTHLESS AND ESPECIALLY PATHETIC. She passed the Chunnin exams the next year. a half year later she became Jounin.

And a year later Anbu. A week later the captain.

She wore her Konoha headband as a forehead protecter. She had black ends on her hair, She wore a black tank top to show her Anbu tattoo. A skirt that was blood red with black on the bottom. Underneath she had black capri's. Katanas with red all around.

In people's bingo books. She was deemed the 2nd most deadly person. She was tied with Sasuke Uchiha. Both of them noted as the two who do not kill with a second thought.

They kill as if instinct. Sasuke and Sakura's parents were dead. Sasuke's the masacure Sakura's were brutally murdered 6 months ago while she was on a mission.

But her eyes were her mystery. If you look at them they are cold. Just cold green with a black tint to them eyes. But her friends see pain grief anger and rage the rage she held as a 12 year old now doubled over in strenghth.

Sakura walked past the bridge not taking a second glance at it. It only brought hurt to her eyes. Why did they leave?' Sakura would question them

**"Cause they're traitors! Its what they do best!'** Inner Sakura screamed. She hated them all. They left her. Now she would repay them.

2 Years later

"HE'S BACK! AND SO IS NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs "FINALLY!"

As soon as she said that Sakura walked through the door, "SAKURA GUESS WHAT!" Tsunade asked

Sakura sighed "Let me guess a sale on good Sake?" Sakura said questionably

"NO SASUKE AND NARUTO HAVE RETURNED!" Tsunade screamed

Sakura was shocked but held her grace and what Tsunade thought was happiness in and replied

"Thats good for them. And of course I see your happy Tsunade, but they are no longer a part of my life." Sakura said truthfully and walked out

"Please understand and let them know that Now if you shall excuse me I have work to be done." And with that Sakura swiftly flew out of the room

A sad face swept upon Tsunade. "Sure thing.. Sakura."


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2- Welcome Back!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!

Author's note: I would like to personally thank all of you one by one but my schedule is really tight cause I'm visiting my boyfriend in Arizona and I want to spend time with him so yeah. Anywho enjoy oh and Iam in Arizona but I actually live in Chicago.

Sakura walked past the bridge again. Still questioning herself. Should she really not care? She has not seen them in years. She is stronger than when she was a genin no doubt,

but something is still saying to her "Scream for joy hug and kiss them they're back!" But that was amicroscopic part. the dominater part of her was saying "They can and should go to hell!" And that was winnning right now.

'Why am I so confused? I've never had a second thought in quite a while, maybe I'm getting weaker . No thats impossible. But still... aww whatever I'll just say hi.. ya know be a little nice and move on. Im sure they'll do the same.' Sakura thought

**'Yeah that would be okay. Not very social but not anti-social either," **Inner sakura said. Inner Sakura had quited down alot more and was now the content normal side of Sakura. No rage what so ever.

Sakura walked down the sidewalk to Ichiraku noodle shop at noon after training. She sat down and politely ordered some chicken ramen. She thanked the young man and ate in silence.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Uh oh. that could only be the annoying voice of Naruto Uzumaki. He was taller and way rip. He wore the orange jump suit but had black clothes under it.

Sasuke was a different story. Both had the same haircut like they used to, but Sasuke wore black. Was much more buff than Naruto and looked more mature.

"Hn." Sakura said. it was her way to say hey.

Sasuke and naruto gasped. Naruto woke-up first "Geez Sakura your actually wearing black. Even your hair is somewhat black. And your colder than Sasuke, but man have I missed AHHHHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY!" Naruto screamed. It was a butterfly. Backed off very slowly. Most of the customers did to. They all heard about how the newly found black butterfly

were heros among the humans because they killed off sound ninjas, but they were deadly. They had blood that was black and if it touched you you could be killed.

But ya know other than that it is pretty harmless. (LOL)

Naruto tried to grab Sakura but failed. "Sakura! You need to back away from the butterfly it is dangerous.!" Naruto grabbed Sakuras hand but she grabbed him and Sasuke and pulled them out of the shop.

Soon all the people there had stepped out. Sakura calmly walked over to the scared baby butterfly. She touched it. She rolled her eyes as she heard everyone gasp.

She started to calm it down. "shhhhh.. its ok I know I dont like them either but get used to them. They are human magnets. Geez and you thought they couldnt get weaker."

She picked the butterfly up. And took it outside. She spoke again "Now dont be afraid of these humans, but dont go near them k? They want you gone because they fear you. Dont fear them, but dont go near them either. Now go find your siblings or your parents or someone." Sakura calmly said. it took of into the sky.

Sakura sighed, "You people are truely weaker than what I expected. Scared of a little butterfly." Sakura spat out colder than nesscesscary.

"But they are deadly" A man spoke. Sakura sighed again. "It was a baby butterfly. It knows no more than a human baby. It knows how to breathe and fly and thats about it. Baby butterflies cannot defend themselves so they stay close to older siblings or parents, thus the need to protect them. Baby butterflies know that humans fear them. Thus the reason they come near us. They can sense your fear the need to stay away. When a baby butterfly is about 6 months old it is able to defend itself. Their touch is in three catagories. Sleep. Paralyze. and Death itself. It can finally kill you. Paralyze you for a day or put you to sleep instantly. I do not have a reason to fear them though. So they will come to my aid at any needed time. The baby butterfly came to me because someone threatened it.Note if you threaten a butterfly I can talk to them so I'll know." Sakura finished everyone walked back in.

"So you have a bloodline?" Sasuke asked curiously she shook her head. "Nope. It is a gift. You see I am not alergic to butterflies." She stated Naruto gasped. "What? thats impossible! No one is imune to them!" Naruto slurrped down his 14th bowl of ramen Sasuke on his 2nd Sakura still on her first. She sighed.

"Well one night I was on my windowsill drawing. And a butterfly came through the window. Kakashi knocked on the door but sadly I did not feel like I wanted to open the door so I just strocked the butterflies back and it did not kill me. Then Kakashi came in and yelled at me. Well he was so furious that his face turned red!" She joked and gave a smirk.

"Why did he yell at you?" naruto asked wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Well quite alot of reasons actually. One- I would not answer my door obviously, two, He thought I was stupid cause i let a butterfly touch me and how lucky I was that I was imune to them. Then he paniced and walked me over to the Hokage where I got screamed at and then tested." She stated sadly.

"Screamed at? What did the baa-chan say? And what do you mean tested?" Sasuke asked concerned

"Well she yelled at my stupidity. Then she poked me with a needle needing to draw my blood to see if I am imune to butterflies. Possitive there. I was not alergic.

Then she yelled at me for taking after Neji and Shikamaru who never show up to the meetings. But I got it bad, ya know being the captin and all." Sakura said

CAPTAIN!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. She sweatdropped." Yep I am captain of the Anbu squads. Cool ne?" Sakura asked

They were silenced. They were jelous. Sakura sighed. Another conversation ruined by that little statement. It happens everytime!

Sakura sighed again "Well, I guess I should get going. It seems I have said to much." Sakura stated sadly "Welcome back Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

And with that she got up paid and exited the store Sasuke was worried 'Has she changed that much? I should talk to that Hyuga about it' Sasuke thought

'What the hell happened while I was gone? hey! Hinata should know. I'll talk to her about it!' Naruto thought

Sasuke asked "I wonder what was wrong with her she looked sad!" Sasuke said

Naruto simply nodded and ate his ramen. Sasuke shurgged it off

Meanwhile Sakura walked to her home-cough-estate-cough man she should get like some medicane for that cough. Anyway she went home and cried all afternoon.

**_End of chapter 2! R and R please. My next chapter should be less depressing if I type correctly! I just love writing sad stories though so we shall see!_**


	3. I hate everything about you!

Chapter 3- I hate everything about you!

Authors Note- Thank you to all of my people who reviewed

To **Diana-San** Thank you very much. It is going to be chapter 3 because I'm replacing it. To **Flame Unicorn** Thank you. I was having problems updating on the document manager, but from what I heard it happened to everybody. To** Midnightfoxkaori**- yep I'm trying! To: **Dragonfly454-** I am glad you liked it To:** InuyashaHELP-** Yeah most likly I wont make it too happy in this story, but I am making the a story that might be happy!. You should read my updated profile. It has alot of the info of my current stories and upcoming stories.

I figured that I just cant really come up with those happier stories they are just not something I like to write about but I am going to try because I get that alot!

To: **SasuSaku453-** Thanks alot! To: **Silymail-** Thank you very much! Sorry about the wait! Honestly I think that yes it was OOC in that area but it was the way I wanted it to sound. To: **not.megan-** You got me there! I actually had to look up flambuoyant! You made me feel dumb! LOL But I am not the best person to write about happiness! Because I am techincally not a happy person! I think that I write more about sadness and anger because It actually helps me alot. What with having to deal with a crazy older brother a mom whos self centered and a dad who cares only about my brother. I dont think that writing happiness is really my thing. Sorry if you dont like it! To:** BloodRuby-** I was having trouble sorting stuff out! Gomen for the long wait! To:** LoveBubblz-** Yeah I figured it was too short but I was pausing for dramatic effect! LOL Glad you like it! To: **Saisei-bara renee-** Hey renee thanks for reviewing! I am really glad you liked it! Oh yeah I just changed my email address and I also re-vamped my profile check it out ok? See ya!

And I have a very very special thanks to a person who liked it so much to review for every chapter! Step on up

**Sakura5584!** I give a special thanks to this person because they gave me inspiration (Not like I have any anyway.)

I am really glad you like my story soo much. I just wish in the Anime Sakura would get a back-bone. Oh well! Ja

On with the story! Again sorry it took so long but the dam document manager was down! I chatted with some people from my C2 and they said they were having the same problems! But who cares! I actually was on track!

Sakura woke up in the morning with a really big headache. "DAMN ALARM CLOCK! WHY THE FUCKING HELL DO I HAVE ONE OF THESE FUCKING THINGS! I BARELY EVEN SLEEP!" Sakura screamed out loud. she mentally kicked herself for being so loud at 5:00 AM in the morning. She might as well of thrown her alarm clock into her neighbors home!

She sighed and took a shower. She wasnt one to really cared about her looks any more because she always gets the same annoying response - a rude whistle from men and glares from women because the men would whistle.

She dried off and brushed her highlited black and pink hair. She actually loved her hair. Before it gave her a look of innocence now it gave everyone else a scared expression. She sighed once again and got dressed. White capris with a black skirt. A black t-shirt and a white top underneath so the bottom of the white t-shirt stuck out.

She put her hair into a bun and walked out the door skipping an important meal ,but it was a habbit. She walked down the street and she finds the people she would rather beat up then talk to but always silenced her anger with coolness. She waved to them when they called her name and continued walking.

"People could not get more annoying.' Sakura thought. Inner Sakura had absoulutly no comment

When she got to the training ground which was made for her. She sat down and meditated. She was finally calm. No anger no sadness but no happiness either.

"Hm." Sakura said to herself 'Maybe its content. Or the eye of an upcoming storm like emotion..' She thought. Then it started to rain. " Yep definatly the eye of a storm." She got up and started training

She really loved the rain. Peaceful was how she thought of it. It never effected her. Like how the butterflies never effected her.

Punch Kick Punch Kick she did that until she sensed someones chakra "Come on out and maybe I wont kill you." She said

"You shouldnt be out here you can get sick." A bold voice said

She sighed "Kazekage-sama it seems that you are getting weaker. Perhasps you should train more. There are no wars and things are infact running smooth in both of our countries.It would be a perfect time." She said cooly. ' This is not the Sakura Haruno I saw about 2 months ago. Maybe the fact that the Uchiha is back is hurting her' Gaara thought

She sighed once again. "Kazekage-sama."

"Hm?"

"I no longer feel pain physically or emotionally. They are back. For the moment they think I want to be friends but I will never befriend traitors." She spat with a glare

Gaara silently gasped as he watched Sakura dash off. 'T-t-traitors?'

Ne Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked

"What Baka-brat?" He cooly said

"I have to go somewhere I'll see you later Ja Ne!"

"Yeah I have to go somewhere too."

They both dashed off

(5Minutes later)

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Naruto screeched

Hinata sighed

"I am here to talk to Neji Baka." Sasuke said

Neji twitched

"BUT I CAME HERE FIRST AND WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A BAKA,TEME!" He screeched again

Hinata was terrified. She hid behind Neji who sighed twitching even more 'How come I have to put up with this?' Neji thought

"Well for one we got here at the exact same time and two-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BOTH ARE ANNOYING ME! AND YOU SCARED HINATA! NOW BOTH OF YOU STATE THE REASON YOUR HERE OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Neji screamed. Byukugan activated.

"Hn." Both of them said

"Sakura." Neji said as he invited them in.

Hinata was shaking really bad now with having to put up with 3 angry boys.

"So what can you tell me about Sakura?" Sasuke asked. It sounded cold considering that he known her for years.

"Well shes anti-social, and has it out for you two badly. I'm really surprised that she hasn't killed you guys yet." Neji said

"Why does Sakura-chan have it out for us?" Naruto asked shocked

"She feels that both of you took the easy way into getting power. Naruto you simply copied Jiriya. And Sasuke you copy everyone and left her on the bench.. at night by the way, yo-"

Neji was cut off by Naruto screaming

"NANI! YOU DID WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Naruto started strangling sasuke like Homer from the Simpsons does to Bart.

"Neji-nii-san stop them!" Hinata screamed softly ( I dont know how you can scream softly but whatever!)

He paralyzed Naruto.

"Ok back to the story. You betrayed the village. You went to someone who almost killed you three times. You betrayed her most importantly.You hurt her rejected her made her cry thousands of times and worse Tsunade has files saying that her familys murder has you involved. But closed the case which made her even worse. Tsunade betrayed her. Then she and Kakashi went on a mission. And she came back with Kakashi's body. She still doesnt speak about it. They put her on solo missions because they think if you touch her you'll die.

She is treated like a monster the way that Gaara was treated. Hinata and I arent even aloud to talk to her let alone associate with her. We all doubted how powerful she was. She was always protected which made her feel like a burden. She feels so betrayed by this village and everyone in it. Made felt like a burden and then like a monster. Really I cant see why should wouldnt become like this. But she found alot of hope in Gaara, but that was like for 8 seconds now they rarely ever talk. But they are still close. You can tell.

One day Sakura was on the Konoha hill petting a butterfly. Gaara came and sat next to her. The butterfly attacked Gaara but his sand blocked it. Then he asked why does she let the monsters control her? She simple responed because you think youve been there but you havent Kabuko.( Is that his last name? Im not really sure!) She dashed off .Boy she walked in for that mission that day pissed.

I think that she is actually insomic. though."Neji tried to finish.

"Nani? Why?" Naruto asked who was silently hugging Hinata who was crying. Neji silently glared. "Because you meditate to gain energy she does alot of that. And butterflies are nocturnal. It is just a theory though." Neji shurgged the question off.

Hinata cried her self to sleep. "I'll take her to her room. Are you guys sure you dont want to stay?" Neji asked

"Nah, Thanks alot Neji. Have Hinata call me ok?" naruto said "Hn."

"See ya Hyuga." "Hn"

They all went their separate way.

**Everytime we lie awake after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get. But I havent missed you yet. Every roomate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make .all the feelings that I get. But I still dont miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it.**

Sakura dashed back home and changed into her ANBU uniform

**I hate everything about you why do I love you?I hate everything about you ,why do I love you?**

She was actually begging to have a mission. Just to be away for a while.

**Everytime we lie awake after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get. But I havent missed you yet. Every roomate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make all the feelings that I get. But I still dont miss you yet. Only when I start to think about it.**

Sakura walked in the forest to see if it calmed her down. It didnt 5 ninjas appeared out of no where. She sighed and started attacking. Then when she finished one off 10 other ninjas came at her. Time for inhuman steghth. (Ya sorry cant spell well.) She crushed a crator into the earth. 5 men flew, they just wouldnt give.

**I hate everything about you why do I love you?I hate everything about you why do I love you?**

**Only when i start to think about you I know only when you stop to think about me, do you know?**

**I hate everything about you why do I love you?I hate everything about you why do I love you?**

**You hate everything about me. Why do you love me?**

'No way shit Im losing too much blood.' Sakura calasped the last thing she heard was "Die! Chidori!" "Sasuke-kun?" She asked. She blacked out

YIPPEEE! THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! NOW PAY UP$$

_End of Chapter 3! Again sorry about the long update! I just think that it was so not my fault! Oh and heres something cool I just revamped my profile check it out plz._

_The bold print was the song I hate everything about you. By Three Days Grace Note: There are 2 Three Days grace Bands.! My next chapter will come out soon!Plz review!_


	4. Truth never hurt anybody until now

Chapter 4- Truth never hurt anybody until now.

Author's note: Personally would like to thank those of you who actually review this story! I am having a great summer! So how are yours? Id love to here! They are really great.

Disclaimer: Shut up we already know I dont own Naruto. They own me.

"Uhh why do I always have to wake-up with a headache?" Sakura asked herself.

"Because Your in the hospital Sakura." A cold yet concerned voice said.

"Oh great. Where am I? Why are you here? And why are you an ass?" She asked

Sasuke smirked "Hospital. Cause I wanted to make sure you were ok. And I am not. In theory"

He commented. Answering all of her questions. "Ok then. Heres the truth. I _was_ at the hospital cause I'm leaving. You really shouldnt care if I live or die because I really could care less that you came back. And _In theory your an ass for actually caring._" She spat colder then nesscessary as she grabbed her things muttered a thank you and disappeared. He was shocked. Just then the nurse came in.

She gasped. "WHERE IS SHE THIS TIME!" She screamed. Tsunade and Shinuze appeared.

Shinuze gasped "She couldnt have possibly escaped. There were ANBU actually outside the hospital they would have sensed her leave!" Shinuze was too shocked.

"It seems that we underestimate her every single time. She was able yto heal herself while asleep" (Yeah its more like unconcious cause shes insomic.)

Tsunade sighed "Sasuke rally up Naruto. And find her."

Sasuke got up. "Hai Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade went back to the office.

'What do I do? Her power is too much. Too powerful. We need it, but at the same time its worthless if she refuses and cannot go on team missions. If i send her alone its S-ranked immediately if not already! Ugh I definately need Sake. Sakura I have done everything I can. Now you need to change your point of view on this. But who would attack her.?' Tsunade thought.

Great now it hurts to think. 'Need Sake. Now."

Mean while-

Sakura was dashing through the forest with such speed if you blinked she would be 2 miles away from you. And she was barely using Chakra.

"Why are they sending those two? I'll kill them! They know that! Everyone knows that! Of course, no one really cares about Sasuke and Me anymore Naruto maybe different but they only feel for them because they arent monsters." Sakura said.

"SAKURA-CHAN STOP!" Naruto yelled She speed up.

"SAKURA! STOP THIS NONSENSE! IF YOU THINK THAT WE ARE GOING TO HURT YOU YOUR INSANE! WE JUST NEED YOU TO STOP! " Sasuke yelled almost out of breath

She stopped 'Thank you god I thought I have to actually hurt her.' Sasuke thought

"Sakura chan what wrong?" Naruto asked.

She laughed. "Nothing is wrong with me Uzumaki. But you I beg to defir. INNER DEMON RELEASE!" She screamed

They gasped

In Sakura's Mind

(Knock. Knock.) Ugh. 5 more minutes. inner sakura yelled tossing on the imaginary bed. "Wait a minute I have a bed shower and that crap but never a door!" Inner sakura yelled

'Just get up and out so you can kill the bumbling idiots.' Sakura demanded. "Oh we're pissed off arent we. Im going.!" Inner Sakura said to nobody. she silently laughed

Sakura started glowing red and black chakra. Soon a clone came out. The clone was goregous . Pale skin as death itself. And pink short hair with red and black highlites.

Across the forehead said 'INNER SAKURA!' Sasuke asked "What type of Jutsu is this?" Sakura smirked inner sakura laughed.

Inner Sakura beat Sakura to it. "Stupid fool. It isnt a jutsu. Its a summoning. A summoning that only certain harunos know. Every 2 girls that are born in her family are born with the reincarnation of the very first female Haruno, Saeshi Haruno who destroyed mist thousands of years ago and died protecting her country the hidden village of animals. this country was famous for vetrinarians and also had the Inuzuka (Kibas family) in it. The Inuzukas and Harunos had the love for animals and had actually formed a great bond, they created a harmony. A peace and were alies with Suna in the wind country. But Orochimaru wiped out the Harunos because of me the reincarnation. Saakura was only 8 years old when her entire family was wiped out. The inuzukas were protected by Harunos but they got out in time. Even Kiba remembers this faithful day. The inuzukas honor Sakura because not only is she the soul survivor but she saved them. She went with them and unleashed me wiping out thousands of Orochimarus minions. It was a great sacrifice and Sakura did the right thing.

Sakuras godparents werein Konoha so they were brought there. The third asked if we would help them repair and we agreeed. It was fair. Sakura never understood why they were nice to her. Until she was 10 when they told her about me. Kiba was too noisy so they dont hang out much. Since you know that you should also know that I am not going to hesitate killing you. Sakura go" Inner Sakura or now we will call her Saeshi demanded.

Sakura nodded and fled the scene. 'I hope Saeshi will be ok. Most likely if I return I'll be charged with murder of offense.'

She ran as fast as she could until she reached a cliff by a waterfall she sat on it and meditated.

With Saeshi Naruto and Sasuke

- 'So boys are you ready to die?" She asked

"Youre hurting Sakura-chan I wont let you." Naruto said

"We shall see"

**Oh cliffhanger! End of chapter 4! How did you like it? R and R please.**


	5. What Happend To Kakashi?

Chapter 5- What happend too Kakashi?

Author Note! Yay! I fell asleep typing this story! My mom would flip if she saw me! Oh well like she cares!

Disclaimer: zzzz... yeah oh hey people I am kind of tired right now so yeah dont own... naruto.. So... shut... up ... and read the ...zzzz..god damn story!zzzz..z.z.z.z.z...z.z.zzz..z

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto screamed ( someone alert the media! I dont think I spelled it right!)

15 Narutos appeared ( Oh my gosh I would personally kill myself right then and there. 1 Naruto was bad enough!).

"ha. You think you can beat me with that?" Saeshi laughed. "Fine lets play little gennin games then. Ninpou Defineing Art!" (Ninpou means Ninja Art.) She shot a gigantic vortex sort of genjutsu towards both of them .

They both gasped, And callosped.

Saeshi smirked. "Such foolish young boys. Thinking they can stop me! HA! I pity the fool who had to raise these two!"

" Ya know I think I did a fine job thank you very much." A voice from behind said. Saeshi silently gasped. "Hi there." The voice said. (You can all guess who that was.) "It... it cannot be.." Saeshi turned around. She gasped. "Kakashi? Your supposed to dead!" Saeshi announced.

Kakashi smiled. Still had the mask. "Well you see I kind of ran into some ninjas on my way home." Kakashi said. Saeshi sweat-dropped.

"You fought those ninjas for an entire year?" She stated. He sighed. "Well they burned my books, I had to punish them, then come up with the money to buy them all over again. Its pretty complicated." He explained as he scratched the back of his head. She sighed, "You do relize that Sakuras going to kill you right?" He smiled. "Shouldnt she be happy to see me?" Saeshi smirked. "Yep either way your dead." She laughed silently. "What do you mean?" Kakashi knew what Sakura could do. She sighed again " If shes happy she'll hug you to death." He sweat dropped."If shes mad at you she'll pumble you." Two more sweatdrops appeared. "If she sees you when shes with Sasuke and Naruto... Oh man reproducing is so out of the question." 3 more sweat drops appeared. "Either way you three are so _dead_." He fainted.

She sighed and teleported back into Sakuras body.

Haha! I knew that when all you people wanted to know what happend to Kakashi I would get you here for sure!

Please R and R


	6. She's Changed

Chapter 6- She's changed.

Authors Note: Yeah I updated yippee. Enjoy the story

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto

Sakura ran through the forest. "Ok now I am bored!" She yelled

She sighed it started raining again! 'Just great..' She thought

Sasuke Kakashi and Naruto woke up in the hospital. "WHERES SAKURA?" Tsunade yelled at the three, she then looked at Kakashi.

"YOU GORILLA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" She yelled then hugged him. Then hit him on the head. "YOU BAKA!" She once again yelled.

He simply smiled. "I got lost on the road of life. As I say. Shit happens." He joked. They sweatdropped. Oh well back to Sakura cause we all know theres more going on with her than them.

"Maybe I should go see if Suna needs help. That ought to get it off my mind."

**'Yeah!' ** inner sakura beamed, holding a fist in the air. 'Oh no not you. Did you get rid of them?' She asked her inner self

'...' silence. 'Oh. so when I want you to be quiet, you wont! And when you need to speak you wont! Are they gone or not?' She asked sternly.

**'Ummm. yeah,but kakashi is alive.' **inner sakura shivered. Sakura gasped. She darted back to Konoha.

**'Oh yeah so when are we going to Konoha?'** Inner Sakura said sarcastically. Sakura mearly rolled her eyes

'What is going on these days? First Sasuke and naruto come back. Now Kakashi? Whats next? Sarutobi coming back from the dead?' She thought.

When she got back she rushed around Konoha trying to get to the hospital. She whized by people so fast she knocked people over on the way.

As soon as she arrived at the hospital she was greeted by Ami, a nurse who was at the fornt desk.

"WHERES KAKASHI-NO-BAKA!" Sakura screamed. The nurses cowarded.

"Well Sakuras here. No doubt." Tsunade said. She looked at the frightened boy and sighed, 'She really knows how to scare people. Geez if she can scare Sasuke and Kakashi. i might just give her the title Hokage' She thought

"WELL?" Sakura yelled impatiently The nurse whimpered. "Rooomm...1...127 ... ...miss.haruno.." The nurse shook slightly.

And with that Sakura darted up the 1st floor whizing past people visitng and doctors. As soon as she got to the room she opened the door and hugged Kakashi harshly.

"KAKASHI-NO-BAKAAA!" Sakura screamed happily. Tsunade smiled. sasuke smirked. Naruto was amazed by her speed.

She hit him on the head. So much for peace. "JUST WHERE WERE YOU?" She screamed again this time with a stern voice. He shook nervously

"Ummm well long story short got attacked books burned had to punish them." He said. She shook. "WHAT? IT TOOK YOU 3 YEARS TO PUNISH THEM? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT? THATS THE LAMEST EXCUSE IVE HEARD SINCE I GOT LOST ON THE ROAD OF LIFE! YOU BAKA AND YOUR DAMN BOOKS! JIRIYA WILL PAY FOR MAKING THAT BOOK!" She yelled. Naruto and Tsunade were trying to contain their laughter. "Sakura-chan... just breathe for like two mintues. " naruto squeazed out in pure laughter.

Sakura looked at the two boys. "I shall deal with you two later." She said menacingly. (ohh evilness dun dun dun)

kakashi just sighed. "So is everything ok in Konoha?" He asked. Tsunade nodded. "Gai still says he can beat you." She smiled. Sasuke smirked/smiled.

"Alright Sakura. I need you on a mission. Its a regular B rank so leave the boys alone and get movin." Tsunade ordered.

"hai hai." Sakura replyed.

Sakura and Tsunade left the room. Kakashi smiled.

"She sure has changed alot." kakashi said.

The boys sweatdropped and nodded. "For the better?" They asked Kakashi

Kakashi simply nodded and went to sleep.

_Ha. The End!_

_Yes I know I pulled a fast one on all of you so there you have it. Please rate my story in your review. 1 being a story that is a god aweful story and 10 being a story that is really good._

_Thank You to all my reviewers. Please read my other stories too!_


End file.
